1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rotary cutting dies adapted to be mounted on a die drum of a rotary press, and more particularly to improved rotary cutting dies which are adapted to be adjustably positioned on such die drum to flap-cut planar slotted carton blanks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rotary presses are commonly provided with a die drum arranged to rotate in one angular direction, and a cooperative anvil drum arranged to rotate in an opposite angular direction. These die drums are conventionally provided with a plurality of tapped holes to facilitate mounting of one or more rotary dies thereon. The die and anvil drums are rotated in opposite angular directions so that a planar object interposed at the nip between these drums will be grabbed and translated therebetween.
Rotary cutting dies which are adapted to be mounted on the die drum, are known. However, these prior art cutting dies did not permit longitudinal and/or circumferential positioning adjustment relative to the die drum to the degree required.
In the manufacture of corrugated containers, present practice may require that the flaps or corners of the carton blank be appropriately cut or sized so that when the carton is assembled, opposite flaps will meet but not overlap one another.
Heretofore, it has been the practice to provide one or more individual rotary cutting dies for each particular carton shape. However, since such cartons are not manufactured only in standard sizes, a large number of such dies have been required to accomodate the variations in carton shape. Desirably, a rotary cutting die should afford the capability of longitudinal and circumferential adjustment so that a single set of dies may be used to flap-cut carton blanks of varying shapes and sizes.